Talk:Sexual assault
Untitled I'd be very careful about this article. With some of the people who come here, this is going to be a prime target to vandalise. Perhaps protect it from anonymous IP's, to limit the damage? -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 20:31, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Agreed. I actually thought this was spam until I saw Dragonclaws was the creator. Perhaps protecting from IPs would be a sensible precaution? Ha[[User talk:HaloDude|'lo']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'de']] 20:44, 3 June 2008 (UTC) That never occurred to me... but it's probably a good idea. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:24, 4 June 2008 (UTC) If we have such a useless page on here, that means we need a page on eating, blinking, walking, breathing and living. 23:19, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree completely. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 12:26, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::We practically do. I was basing the article on Heroes Wiki's rape article. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:45, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::You know, I the Heroes thing, there have been a lot of rape attempts. So the article is needed, if not to describe what happens during the rape, to describe where and between who and who the incidents happened. While here, we only have 1 example, from ilovebees, that is not that popular, and is only acoustic. I don't understand why we need an article about someone doing somethin else to someone else. Why don't we have an article about the Chief disarming the bomb in Halo 2? Why don't we have an article on Chief breaking into the face of an infected Keyes? These are all actions that have happened one time in the trilogy and nobody cares specifically about them. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 07:53, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I have to agree. Instead of making an article, why not just use an InterWiki link ( ).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 10:16, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::::This page is completely unnecessary. Let's go make one on masturbation while we're at it... :::::: the deletion nomination that this article lacks but deserves. And the above unsigned comment is by Doghead on 03:35, 25 August 2009. DavidJCobb 03:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I can see everyone's point, and will concede to its deletion. I do want to make clear that it's not here as an expression of sexuality as CommanderTony might do based on his "sexkittens of Halopedia" comment. And though it's often said, I will reiterate the point that rape is about power not sex. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:18, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Do we really need this article? ::::::::Well... Apple? --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:27, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I would support the deletion of that article as well, with the provision that its contents be moved into whatever article(s) cover terraforming -- and if we don't have an article on terraforming, we should. DavidJCobb 22:55, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::In the IRC it was suggested that this article be merged into a new one on UNSC laws. I would be in favor of that. As for apple, I started a List of Food and Drinks to function as a comprehensive article on the subject. I'm not sure it's good enough at the moment to replace all the food articles, but it's a start at least. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:31, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Halo 3: ODST So, I know the article says that in Sadie's Story Kinsler was trying to kill her. I was under the impression that he was trying to rape her, though, given that he was going to take her with him on the train. Would this be worth incorporating into this article, and would it make the article worth keeping? --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Who thought he was trying to kill her? It was blatantly obvious that he wanted her very much alive. Definitely worth including in the article. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 07:12, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Not sure who. Kinsler talks about him alluding to killing her, although it now uses the word "rape". --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:49, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::I heard the log when the game came out. It definitely sounded like allusion to rape.-- Forerunner 23:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Kinsler was being sexual in his treatment of Sadie... But I don't think that warrants the continued existence of this article. I dont find it appropriate. The information on the article relates to ILoveBees which is pretty obscure to many Halo fans; to Sadies Story, but which could easily be kept in that article; and an obscure reference to a metaphor about assault by a proto-gravemind. I feel that at best this article is very obscure. At worst it has the potential to be offensive, especially if attacked by trolls. -- The Storm 59 15:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :This page is directly related to Halo, thus its existence is appropriate. Next, this page is worded in such a way that it is discusses rape in a mature form. Lastly, this page (like all pages) are constantly monitored on the vandalism IRC channel, to prevent vandalism. This page is fine, and if you find the page inappropriate, don't read it. : :I still do not feel that it is directly related enough to warrant its own article. It just seems too obscure, and all of the content in this article could easily be placed in articles relating to where they come from. -- The Storm 59 16:06, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Obscurity doesn't seem that unreasonable on a fan wiki. (shrugs) At one point some people wanted all the ships to be on one page, List of Ships, and it was decided that a fan wiki was worth extensive detail into relatively pointless aspects of Halo that wouldn't work on Wikipedia. I can't help thinking that the main reason this article gets opposed is a knee jerk reaction to any mention of sexuality. Perhaps it would have some worth in a "themes" categorization? I was thinking of writing an article about the theme of "luck". --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC)